Not So Happy Campers - Part 2
"Not So Happy Campers - Part 2" is the second episode of the first season of Total Drama ''. The challenge begins. The first challenge is to jump off a one thousand foot cliff into shark-infested lake. The second challenge is to make a hot tub from scratch. Ezekiel makes his comments about his team, leading the female contestants mad at him, leading to his elimination. Plot The episode continues where the last episode left off, with all of the campers assembled at the top of the cliff. Chris reveals the first challenge of the series: The campers must jump off the one thousand foot high cliff into a safe-zone in the lake, which is represented by a small ring of buoys. For every camper that completes the challenge, their team will receive a point. After every contestant is offered a chance to jump, the points are tallied, with the winning team earning an advantage in the following part of the challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a hot tub party that night, while the losing team must vote a camper off for the first time. Bridgette thinks the challenge is fairly straight forward, but Chris reveals that the rest of the lake is loaded with rare, freshwater, man-eating sharks. The Killer Bass are up, but no one is eager to go first. Bridgette nervously volunteers, successfully landing in the safe zone. Spurred on by her victory, Tyler enthusiastically jumps next. Although he crashes painfully onto one of the buoys in the lake, he still lands in the safe zone. Geoff, Eva, and Duncan then successfully complete their jumps with no problem. However, DJ is afraid of heights and does not jump, and he is forced to wear a chicken hat and take the escalator down the cliff. Ezekiel and Harold complete their jumps, but they both get injured; Ezekiel hits a rock jutting out from the cliff and Harold lands on his crotch. Courtney refuses to jump, citing a medical condition. Chris warns her that not completing the challenge might cost her team the win, with a good possiblity that she would get eliminated. However, Courtney accepts the risk, believing the majority of the members on the opposite team won't jump. Sadie and Izzy are left for the Killer Bass, however, Sadie refuses to jump without Katie, as the two girls are best friends and do everything together. Both girls beg Chris to allow one of them to switch teams. Izzy offers to swap, and Chris allows it, placing Katie on the Killer Bass and Izzy on the Screaming Gophers. Katie and Sadie squeal in happiness and excitedly jump off the cliff together. The Screaming Gophers are up next, and Chris offers them an incentive: if they can beat the Killer Bass' score, he'll give them pull-carts to carry the crates holding the hot tub parts. However, like the Bass, no one is motivated to go first. Heather refuses to jump, stating that she does not want to get her hair wet on national television. Lindsay chimes in, supporting Heather's decision and refusing to jump as well. Leshawna intervenes, arguing with Heather about not jumping and refusing to lose the first challenge because of her. The two throw insults at each other until Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff, and she falls into the safe zone. Leshawna jumps after her, followed by Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and Justin. Justin lands outside of the safe area, to the concern of the other campers, but his looks charm the sharks and they carry him to shore. Beth does not jump because she is afraid, but Trent and Noah (unseen) successfully jump. After most of the team has jumped, Owen is the only one left. Despite Trent's words of encouragement, he admits in the confessional that he is not a strong swimmer. The Gophers are nervous, but Owen manages to overcome his fear and jump off the cliff. When he falls, he makes a tremendous splash, knocking Trent and Noah, still in the water, to the beach. While winning the pull-cart advantage for his team to carry the crates, he loses his bathing suit in the water. The Gophers, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, while the Bass have difficulty moving the crates. Katie and Sadie take a bathroom break and Courtney gets a bug bite on her eye, which causes it to swell. When Katie and Sadie return from relieving themselves, they begin feeling itchy, which Bridgette surmises came from the poison ivy they squatted in. The itching becomes so unbearable that Katie and Sadie can't do anything to help. Meanwhile, the Gophers' hot tub is coming along, having already made it back to camp. Heather approaches Leshawna and apologizes for her rudeness earlier. Leshawna is moved by the apology, and agrees to have a truce with her. In private, Heather admits to Lindsay that her apology wasn't the least bit sincere. When Lindsay asks why she faked being nice to Leshawna, Heather reminds her of the old adage "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Lindsay asks if Heather considers her a friend, and Heather assures her that she is, for now. The Killer Bass are behind in building their hot tub and two players down, since Katie and Sadie are still tending to their rashes. Geoff and Courtney attempt to rally their team to win the challenge, but ultimately they are unsuccessful. Duncan criticizes Courtney's high-handed nature, claiming her bossiness and assumption of other's weaknesses make her an ineffective leader, which Courtney takes offense to. The Gophers build a fully functional hot tub, while the Bass assemble a badly-constructed one that leaks and collapses in on itself, costing them the first challenge. At dinner, the Bass try to decide who they are going to vote out. Duncan says that it should be Courtney or DJ, the two who did not jump. His vote leans toward Courtney, since he considers DJ's strength to be a possible future advantage. Courtney is shocked by Duncan's choice, arguing that her experience as a C.I.T. (Counselor-in-Training) makes her valuable, and tries to shift attention towards Tyler instead of herself, which Lindsay blatantly objects to. Duncan and Geoff, however, aren't interested in voting off Tyler, since Tyler jumped. Ezekiel wonders why their team lost, since the Gophers had more girls on their team. When Eva and Bridgette question what he means, Ezekiel explains that guys are stronger and better at sports than girls, which especially angers the two of them, the most athletic girls on either team. Geoff attempts to calm everyone down, but Ezekiel continues his sexist comments about intelligence, which angers every girl on the Killer Bass. At the campfire ceremony, Chris, with a plate of marshmallows in hand, explains that they will be given out to all campers who are safe. The one camper who does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated and must leave. Chris gives marshmallows to Geoff, Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, and Eva (not shown). The bottom two comes down to Courtney and Ezekiel, who start to panic. Chris finally gives the remaining marshmallow to Courtney, leaving Ezekiel as the first camper voted out of the competition. Chris suspects that Ezekiel was eliminated for picking his nose, which was caught on camera, rather than his derogatory comments towards the female campers. Back at camp, the Gophers are seen enjoying their hot tub party as the Bass walk by, with Cody toasting to the Screaming Gophers. Courtney signals for the cameraman to come closer, and declares that the Gophers can enjoy their first victory, but she will ultimately win the competition and $100,000 prize, and no will can get in her way. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Izzy * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler * Justin * Noah Trivia General * Of those who jumped off of the cliff, Justin is the only one who is seen landing outside of the safe zone. * The first person to go off of the cliff for both teams was a female; Bridgette jumped for the Killer Bass and Heather "jumped" for the Screaming Gophers. * This episode, along with its predecessor, is the only competition-related episode in the entire series in which all of the original twenty-two contestants are competing. * On Netflix, this episode is titled "The Not So Great Outdoors: Part 2" Continuity * This episode marks the first time in the series that a contestant is eliminated from the show. ** This is also the first of two times that Ezekiel is the first person voted off a season of Total Drama. The second is in another two-part episode, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. * Geoff is the first contestant in the series to receive a symbol of safety, receiving the first marshmallow. * Courtney is the first player to get a final symbol of safety in the series. * This is the second half of the first two-part episode of the series. The other second halves of a two-part episode are Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 and None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2. * This is the first of eight episodes in the series to pick up right where the previous episode ended. The others are Phobia Factor, The Aftermath: IV, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Hawaiian Punch, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown and Scarlett Fever. * This is the final episode where Courtney is voiced by Rochelle Wilson, as Emilie-Claire Barlow takes over for all subsequent episodes. * This is the first episode in the series to feature a team swap. * This is the first episode which involves swimming as a part of the challenge. Others include: ** Beach Blanket Bogus in Total Drama Action. ** Jamaica Me Sweat in Total Drama World Tour. ** Backstabbers Ahoy! in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** Heroes vs. Villains in Total Drama All-Stars. References * Heather's line of "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" could be a reference to a similar line spoken by Al Pacino in ''The Godfather Part II. * Before jumping, Lindsay states that she thought the show was supposed to be a talent contest. This mirrors what her Camp TV version said during the promo. * The swimsuit that Beth wears is a reference to the uniforms worn in the Star Trek franchise. * Owen's situation of jumping off a cliff despite his fear of heights is similar to Rodger Bingham from Survivor: The Australian Outback. * The bee sting allergy Courtney suffered from is a nod to the movie Election where Tracy Flick (The character Courtney is based off) had a school teacher named Jim McAllister who unluckily suffered the same injury. ** Additionally, his was on the right eye, unnaturally bloated, and he too denied it being a serious issue to anyone who showed concern for him. Goofs * When the episode begins and the teams are seen at the top of the cliff, Courtney and Geoff are missing from their team. ** Additionally, Cody and Katie are missing from the Gophers when they are reluctant to jump off the cliff and when Heather explains why she doesn't want to jump, while Sadie is missing from the Bass. * When Tyler saw Bridgette in the target he only had one wristband, but when he began to jump off the cliff, he had two wristbands. * It can be seen near the beginning of the episode that Owen is missing both of his ears. * Noah was never seen jumping the cliff, but it is shown that he did jump, as he is later seen in the water with Trent inside the safe zone shortly before Owen jumps. He, however, is not seen in the water when Trent jumps, despite supposedly diving before Trent did. * During the diving challenge, when campers are in the confessional when Owen is about to dive, he and Geoff appear in their usual outfits instead of their swimsuits, while Gwen is in her swimsuit. * There are several goofs in the scene right after Owen's climactic jump: ** Duncan has two wristbands on. ** The resulting tidal wave washes up onto the nearby beach, and the camera pans over the destruction caused by it. All of the other campers are seen washed up on the beach, along with the overturned Boat of Losers, Chef Hatchet, and a shark. Despite almost everyone appearing in this shot, Tyler is nowhere to be seen. ** As it shows the destruction caused by Owen's jump, Trent, and the overturned boat are washed up on the beach as well. However, when Trent asks Owen what's wrong, Trent is seen on the boat, which appears to still be in the water. ** As the camera pans over the various campers washed up on the beach, Beth and DJ both have their chicken hats, but Courtney does not have hers on, though she is seen wearing it later. ** Everyone is seen to have been knocked away from the shoreline when the wave comes by, but when they are all shown, they are back on the shoreline. ** When Leshawna shouts "Yes!", it comes out in Heather's voice. * When Chris tallies the jumpers for the Killer Bass after Courtney refuses to jump, he counts eight jumpers and two chickens. Chris says that the Bass are missing one camper, but they are actually missing two. At that point, only seven had jumped (Bridgette, Tyler, Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Harold), two chickened out (DJ and Courtney), and two were left (Sadie and Izzy). After Katie and Sadie both jump, he correctly counts it as eleven. * When Katie and Sadie realize they have squatted in poison ivy, the hair curl under Katie's ear is missing. * When the Gophers are building their hot tub, they are at the campgrounds. However, when they are putting the water in the hot tub, it is at the beach. Then, when Chris is judging the hot tub, it is at the campgrounds again. * After Chris inspects the Gopher's hot tub and declares its success, Owen emerges from within the hot tub without his clothes on, when seconds ago he was shown standing with the rest of the Gophers fully clothed. * When Duncan claims that DJ should stay instead of Courtney, his nose piercing is missing. ** Also, after Courtney proposes they vote off Tyler, Courtney and Duncan have switched positions on where they're sitting at the table. * Chris says that whichever team won the hot tub challenge would be able to use it all summer, but the only time the hot tub is ever seen again is in The Sucky Outdoors. * There are also several goofs during the final scene at the Campfire Ceremony: ** With the exception of the very first shot of the scene, Eva completely disappears from the ceremony. Her name is never actually mentioned nor does she receive a marshmallow. She is also absent in the final group shot with the rest of her teammates after Ezekiel walks down the Dock of Shame. Courtney is also not seen during this group shot, and Tyler is initially not present at all until Chris calls his name. ** While Chris explains the elimination process, he directs the Bass' attention to the Boat of Losers, already parked by the Dock of Shame and ready to pick up the first eliminated camper. Yet when Ezekiel reaches the end of the dock after his elimination, the Boat of Losers pulls up beside the dock as if it was never there before. ** Courtney does not have her marshmallow stick in hand when her name is called, yet when she accepts the marshmallow, the stick appears in her hand suddenly. The stick is also bent when she is sitting but perfectly straight when she holds it the second time. * When Chris announces that the Gophers had won the challenge, Beth is seen without her chicken hat. * When Owen falls off the cliff again in The Big Sleep and in Paintball Deer Hunter, the splashes weren't nearly as high as they were in this instance. * When Leshawna and Cody tell Justin to swim away from the sharks, Gwen's hair is wet. However, when Leshawna and Cody mock Beth for refusing to jump, Gwen's hair is dry. * Noah is seen helping Izzy and Trent rebuild one of the crates, yet when the Killer Bass arrive, he disappears. ** Also during this scene, his chest is out of proportion. * The rock that Ezekiel hits when jumping becomes smaller after his turn ends. * When the Gophers are encouraging Owen to jump, Lindsay says, "Do it, Owen", but it sounds as if Leshawna is saying it instead. * When Tyler states he needs to take a whiz, he is holding the same crate that has the chicken hats in it even though it was never seen being brought down the cliff. * While in her swimsuit, Izzy's wristband is either on both of her hands or is missing. * At the end of the episode, Beth and Izzy are missing when the Screaming Gophers are celebrating. * When Katie and Sadie return from their bathroom break, Eva is shown in her swimsuit instead of her regular outfit. * At one point where Chef is landing in the water, his tattoo vanishes. * After Noah turns to pass a bucket of water to Cody, his legs are still backwards. * There are a few height mistakes in the group shot of the teams after the challenge is over, including Cody being the same height as Heather, Noah being the same height as Trent, and Bridgette being the same height as Harold. Running Gags * Lindsay's running gag: ** Lindsay referring to Leshawna as Lafawnda. * Owen's running gag: ** Owen jumped off of the cliff due to that being part of the challenge. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:Episodes fcousing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Eva Category:Episodes focusing on Ezekiel Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes with eliminations Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Katie Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on Sadie Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes focusing on Tyler Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Swimming challenge episodes